


《雪耻》

by icecellarmeow



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecellarmeow/pseuds/icecellarmeow
Summary: sp/调教/复仇/我在写啥=-=
Kudos: 13





	《雪耻》

**Author's Note:**

> sp/调教/复仇/我在写啥=-=

初夏，微风吹拂，正是舒适清凉的时刻。  
站在别墅下面，能听到隐隐约约的呻吟声和喘息声。  
大少爷掂了掂手中的皮带，盯着男人红肿的臀，扬起手毫不客气地再赏了一下。  
“呃——”男人曲了曲腿，双手撑在办公桌上，大滴大滴地落着冷汗。  
“看来你的屁股并没有你的嘴巴有能耐。”大少爷嘲讽地勾了勾嘴角，拉扯着男人的头发强迫他转过头来，语气冷漠。  
男人的脸颊微肿，嘴角尚且还挂着白浊，眼尾发红，发梢更是已经湿透，一张比实际年龄稚嫩的娃娃脸让他看起来更加淫乱且脆弱。  
这样的折磨已经持续了一个小时。  
早一个小时前，在他进入这个房间的那一刻起，一切就开始变得一发而不可收拾，男人敛下眼睑，心中有些突如其来的悲凉。  
他同大少爷，原本也曾是两相情愿，如胶似漆的，这一切，都不过是他自作自受，所以如今也无可怨言。  
男人已经记不得具体的时间了，那时他尚且还在读研究生，大少爷就像一团炽热的火焰，强势的介入了他的生活。男人本是单亲家庭出身，自小和母亲生活在一起，心智早熟，性格也稳重，可大少爷的出现就像是给他平静的生活平添了一丝涟漪，令人惊艳且动心。  
之后的发展几乎是顺理成章，从共用一份食物到共享一张床，整整五年。  
大少爷陪着他读完了研究生，然后鼓励资助他读完了博，而他，因为一场酒精作祟，彻彻底底地封了他俩的余生。  
和男人上床的是大少爷名义上的一位朋友，同样家里有些小钱，不过看他喝醉了酒好骗，起了心想玩玩，而他或许是因为有酒精壮胆，又或者是早就不满大少爷满腔的占有欲，阴差阳错地答应了下来。  
后来东窗事发，他和那人都辨无可辨，男人沉默了良久，最终荒唐的回了句天太黑，他又喝了酒，就把那人当成了大少爷。  
令人惊讶的是大少爷居然就此揭过，容忍了男人的背叛，只是狠狠的罚了他并要他保证从今以后安安分分的待在自己身边，尽管这让大少爷被圈子里的人背地里嚼舌根嘲笑了整整大半年。  
男人那时也曾想过要和大少爷过一辈子的，他自知自己愧对大少爷，一心想对他好，可世事总不尽人意。母亲年事已高，体弱多病，一心想要见他成家立业，子孙满堂，男人向来沉稳冷静，权衡之下别无他法，只能向大少爷提出分手。  
再过了半年，他奉子成婚，家庭圆满。就在男人本以为他俩就此成了彼此的回忆，再也不会相见时，大少爷再一次强势的介入了他的生活。  
只是这一次，一切都不一样了。  
家庭被毁，母亲因为得知自己是gay，气急攻心不久后就去世了，甚至在整个行业里，大少爷下了死命令，没有人敢用他，而男人除了来求他，别无他法。  
“啊——呃”重重的一下将男人拉回现实，他猝不及防的痛呼出声，随后紧咬着唇将剩下的呻吟吞回肚子里去。  
“装模作样的忍什么？叫出来啊，忘了是谁刚才像一条狗一样跪在我脚下发骚了吗？”大少爷最是不爽男人的隐忍，时隔多年他将男人圈回身边，当然要细细折磨才能品尝到报复的美味。  
好的猎人不会主动追捕猎物。大少爷甚至都没有联系过男人，可一个小时前，男人还是主动敲响了他的门，然后西装革履表面完美无瑕的进了他的书房。  
大少爷不知道是报复心还是其他什么，在男人说出了“若你真的不肯放过我，那我随你处置”后，他带着冷笑站起身隔着一张桌子扬手给了男人一巴掌，随后坐回办公椅不轻不重地回了句：“好啊，爬过来，用你的嘴取悦我，我就考虑一下处置你。”  
男人沉默了几分钟，最终还是跪了下来，手脚并用爬到了大少爷面前，西装裤崩的他身子有些紧，他张嘴用牙齿叼下了大少爷的休闲裤和内裤边，随后含住了那尺寸惊人的性器。  
男人很久没有给人口交过了，自从离开了大少爷，他也同sm这个游戏彻底的划分了界限。略显笨拙的吞咽着大少爷的尺寸，男人呼吸逐渐变得沉重。随后一只手抓着他的头狠狠的压下，性器深入几乎顶到嗓子眼，男人眼里蓄起一层水雾，只能任由大少爷摆弄。当年为了练深喉大少爷让他带着张口器不知道折腾了多少时间，时隔几年男人哪里受得了这样的对待，他撑着手推开大少爷，捂着嘴无助地干呕。  
坐在办公椅上的大少爷却残忍的一笑，站起身来捏着男人的脖子将他抵上办公桌。皮带被抽出，扣子被解开，西装裤被轻松的拉下来，大少爷抬起男人一条腿却意外的发现他腿间早已濡湿一片。  
很显然，男人来之前已经提前灌过肠做过润滑了，可笑刚才还一本正经的和自己谈，真是骚到骨子里去了。  
大少爷冷哼了一声，反手给了男人一巴掌，一只手指侵入男人的后穴毫不客气的直击自己最熟悉的敏感点，随后听见男人压抑的呻吟，语气嘲讽：“你还真是骚，提前就做好了被人操的准备，怎么，早就决定要卖屁股给我来保全你的工作了？”  
男人咬着牙没有回应也不再出声，大少爷突然觉得一阵烦躁，抽出手抓着男人的头发将他拖拽随后扔到地上。  
男人尚且还没适应疼痛感，就被迫以跪趴的姿势被大少爷从身后毫无保留的入侵。  
“啊——”尽管提前做好了准备，男人还是被一阵撕裂般的疼痛激得几乎快要昏厥过去，后穴太久没有过异物的入侵，突然被一举贯穿，撕扯着脆弱的肠壁，交合处淌下一缕鲜血，沿着雪白的腿根缓缓滑落，男人捏紧了拳头疼的发颤，还没缓过劲来，便感受到身后的人缓缓动了起来。  
“呃啊——”这完全像是一场单方面的发泄，男人被大少爷压在身下毫无温柔可言的长驱直入，尺寸惊人的性器快速的进出，不断的带出鲜红的肠肉和带血的黏液。男人跪伏在地上强迫自己放松，适应了良久，才终于在大少爷粗暴的性爱中找到了一丝别样的快感。  
太久没有接受调教的后穴在疼痛中渐渐麻木，随后不可思议的在这样的对待里逐渐生出奇异的快感。男人紧闭着双眼将头抵在地上，前端一直处于疲软状态的性器终于颤颤巍巍的抬起了头。  
“这样也能发骚？”大少爷毫不在意地抹了一丝沾在自己小腹上的血迹，随后扣着男人的腰身继续抽插起来。  
他们做了五年的爱人，大少爷自然知道男人身体最敏感的地方，粗长的性器一下一下顶弄着男人的敏感点，男人只感觉一阵又一阵的快感湮没头顶，没过多久就绷着身子射出了一股浊精。  
接着，男人被大少爷抓着发丝再次进攻了敏感点，他匍匐在大少爷身下，一次又一次的高潮，直到身后的人在他体内射出一股灼热的精液。  
尤嫌不满。  
背叛和一年来内心折磨就像是一把刀刺穿了大少爷的心脏，只要见到男人就不住的传来疼痛感，所以要一点一点报复回来。  
大少爷拿起被自己扔在一旁的男人的皮带，扬手就是重重的一下，经历了多次高潮的身子柔软敏感，男人痛呼一声，随后蜷在地板上无助地喘息。  
“撑起来。”大少爷提着皮带补上一下，盯着男人的双眸泛着冷光。  
只当成玩物就好了。  
男人撑着地板勉强爬起来也没管是否蹭上了自己射出的白浊，颤颤巍巍地撑上了办公桌。紧接着大少爷没有给男人任何间隙，扬着皮带狠狠地抽了下去。  
“真当自己是狗了？连话都不会回了？”大少爷从一瞬间的愣神中反应过来，见男人咬着牙不说话，又无端添上一层怒火。  
“啪——”皮带再一次落到伤痕累累的臀上，紫红的臀肉被打的一颤，男人跟着屈了屈腿，捏紧了拳头几乎要将自己掐出血来。  
“任我处置，嗯？”大少爷扯着男人的头发强迫他转过头来看着自己，面色阴沉的可怕。  
男人敛着眼睑沉默地接受了所有粗暴的对待，半晌，大少爷松了手丢下皮带拨通了别墅管家的通讯器。  
“挑一根姜，处理好了送上来，你应该知道怎么处理。”  
通讯器被挂断，大少爷走进书房隔断后的休息区，看向男人冷漠的下了命令：“爬进来。”  
男人顺从的趴下默默地跟着大少爷爬进了休息区，撑着身子看着大少爷在立柜里拿出了分腿器。  
“仰躺。”大少爷坐到休闲沙发上，俯身扯过男人的脚踝，将他的双脚圈进了脚铐中。  
男人仰躺在地板上，没有任何反抗，眼神冷淡和一身淫靡的痕迹格格不入。  
就是这样的眼神，一年前，男人就是用这样的眼神看着他，随后冷静地说出了“分手吧，我母亲想抱孙子”这句话。  
可笑他满腔爱意就那样被男人揉碎踩进了尘埃里。  
“扣扣扣——”敲门声响起，大少爷将男人双手扣在刚刚替他带上的项圈旁，才起身去开了门。  
男人的后穴尚且还残留着血迹，血红色的液体混着白浊沾在穴口，已经有些干涸了，凝成了红白相间的晶体。  
大少爷伸出一根手指探了探男人的小穴，随后将十几厘米的黄姜对准了男人的穴口，俯身贴近他的耳边眸光暗沉轻声道：“宝贝，渗血了，会有些疼。”  
男人的睫毛轻轻颤了颤，随后绷起脚尖，任由姜块深入体内。  
冰冷的姜块沾上受了伤的后穴传来痛苦的针扎一般的刺激感和火辣辣的疼痛。男人被激得湿了眼眶，却压着牙忍下了所有叫喊，只断断续续的溢出细微的呻吟声，他紧绷着脚尖，觉得后穴几乎疼的快麻木。  
大少爷站起身俯视着男人，良久他勾起唇走到窗边合上了窗户，眼神更暗。  
唯有长久的凌迟，方能弥补心被撕碎的痛感。


End file.
